New World
|artist = & ft. VaVa |year = 2017 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Hard |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = OrangeFile:Newworld lyriccolor.png |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}"New World" by and featuring VaVa is featured on .http://www.esrb.org/ratings/search.aspx?from=home&titleOrPublisher=Just%20Dance%202019 Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl wearing a Sino-western inspired costume with a futuristic tone. She wears a stylized bright turquoise blouse, with a gap between the two bosoms in the form of a triangular opening. The blouse goes up to the neck. She is wearing two ornamental golden necklaces over it, one long and one short. Over the blouse, she has a long red robe with an open front and long sleeves, reminiscent of styles, and of traditional Chinese dancers. The robe and the sleeves have various eastern patterns in the same shade of turquoise as her blouse. She is wearing a pair of dark-violet translucent trousers over her black lingerie-undergarment, which has a golden waistband. Around her waist is a gold chain belt. She wears dark-violet heeled boots. Her hair is long, sea-green with a hint of blue, and it is tied into a top bun secured by a pair of fa zan or Chinese hairpins. The rest of the hair is kept flowing. She is also wearing a pair of wide, futuristic one-piece sunglasses. Background During the rap verses of the song, the routine is set in a cyberpunk-themed city with giant goldfish swimming around the buildings. Many neon signs in Chinese light up or glitch, some of which also spin. During the pre-chorus, the background changes into another shot of the city. A Chinese water dragon flies around the buildings. The Chinese signs light up, along with the purple details of the buildings. Seconds before the chorus, the face of a lion lined in orange is shown. In the instrumental break, a Traditional Chinese character (which changes between 發 and 舞) framed in a circle and multiple goldfish show up. The character lights up in red to the beat of the song. Many fire effects surround the character and its frame. Alongside these elements, two clones of the dancers without the robe and in a different hairstyle also flank the dancer. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Place your hands like you were holding a crown. Gold Move 2: Put up both of your hands. This is the final move of the routine. Newworld gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Newworld gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *''New World'' is the only song in the main series to feature a Chinese artist as well as a Chinese verse. **The lyrics for Vava s verse are written in . *“'' ” and “b**ch” are censored. *The line "'On sawtelle''' with the boys" is misinterpreted as "Also tell with the boys". *''New World'' was referenced by Ubisoft in the ESRB label of , in which the following lyric was cited: "Got a fine Russian model/Taking vodka from the bottle". *The Traditional Chinese characters in the background, “ ” and “ ”, mean “prosperity” and “dance” respectively. *The promotional image of the coach features the coach's glove on her left hand. **It also happens in the case of Beep Beep I’m A Sheep and I’m Still Standing. *The coach was initially intended to have purple hair, lighter blue pants, and a mint green top, as seen in two placeholder pictograms that can be found in an early pictogram sprite.File: Newworld pictos.png **In the same sprite, there are seven unused pictograms, one of which is a non-golden version of Gold Move 2. Gallery Game Files Newworld cover generic.jpg|''New World'' Newworldavatar.png|Avatar Promotional Images Just-Dance-2019-212435.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Newworld pictos.png|Early pictogram sprite Newworldplaceholderpictogram2.png|Placeholder pictogram 1/Beta color scheme Newworldplaceholderpictogram1.png|Placeholder pictogram 2/Beta color scheme Newworldpictocomparison6.png|Pictogram comparation Newworldpictocomparison5.png|Pictogram comparation 2 Newworldpictocomparison4.png|Pictogram comparation 3 Newworldpictocomparison3.png|Pictogram comparation 4 Newworldpictocomparison2.png|Pictogram comparation 5 Newworldpictocomparison.png|Pictogram comparation 6 Newworld beta picto 7.png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) Others Newworld thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Newworld thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Jd2019 esrb reveals.png|Proof of the songs s inclusion in Videos Official Music Video Krewella, Yellow Claw - New World (Music Video) ft. Vava Teasers New World - Gameplay Teaser (US) New World - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2019 - New World GameXP References Site Navigation es:New World Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Hard Songs